Naruto the Summoning King
by zerohour20xx
Summary: adopted from Juubi Kami of Time and Space. Naruto gains three special scrolls while in the Forest of Death that change his life. NarutoxHarem.


Naruto: The Summoning King

A/N: I am adopting this story from **Juubi Kami of Time and Space** due to his current writers block on the story. The story will be altered abit but it will not take away from what the story was before and will actually improve on the story...I hope. I will try to go into more detail on parts than were there before and may add or subtract summonings. There will still be a harem but it will be slightly different. The jutsu that are in **bold** at the bottom of the chapter are ones that I created so if you want to use them then credit me for their creation.

Also, **Lord of the foxes** is doing his own version so support him as well to see our different takes on the story and since I am supporting him, I hope that you will as well.

Starts during the second part of the Chunin exams and will have the same bashing that the original had. The Kakashi bashing will might end after the chunin exams. The Sasuke bashing is more like dark/arrogant!Sasuke than since he will not really be stupid but he will be concited and lust for power. Sakura will be the fangirl that we all know that she is. She lost alot of my support after the recent manga chapters. There is a very small chance that she will change when the story after the training trip if I even have Naruto go on the trip.

I am a fan of Jing: King of Bandit and many animes/mangas so expect to see alot of crossover material in this. No real characters (other than maybe Kir from Jing: King of Bandit) will appear in this from other animes/mangas other than mentions and their weapons/clothes/items.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

###############

In the Forest of Death, the genin from multiple villages were taking the bi-yearly chunin exams. This time it was in Konoha and quite a few teams made it to the second part of the exam thanks to a certain hyperactive blonde. It had been two days since the beginning of the second exam and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had been separated after Naruto had beeded to "relieve" himself and had been swallowed by a giant snake.

He had been able to get out by using the **Kage bushin no jutsu **to destroy the snake from the inside. Naruto rushed back to his teammates to help only to see Sasuke being attacked by a mysterious Kusa nin and saw Sakura...cowering underneath a tree while blindly rooting for Sasuke to win. Naruto felt a rage fill him as his eyes glaze over. "I must protect the Uchiha at the cost of my life." Naruto didn't understand why he was saying this and why his body was moving on its own.

He ran up the trees and held a giant snake back as it was about to attack Sasuke who saw this as his chance to escape and took the scroll that the Kusa nin had dropped and left Naruto to fight the nin while Sakura followed Sasuke. "You little brat, you made me lose my prey. I will kill you for that." Naruto's body did the handseals for a jutsu that he didn't know. "**Katon: Enkou senpuu**." Fire started to swirl around the nin but the nin jumped away and ran at Naruto with five fingers glowing purple.

"I, Orochimaru, will not be defeated by some worthless genin. **Gogyou fuin**." When the five fingers hit Naruto's stomach, five seals appeared over Naruto's original seal. But Orochimaru, in his haste to get back to Sasuke, applied the seals in the wrong place and activated a defense mechanism in the Shinigami's seal causing Naruto to seemingly disappear from existance.

[???]

Naruto came to in a thick forest. "Where the hell am I? One second I was swallowed by some giant snake, then I lose control of my body and fight that Orochi...something and somehow end up here. And where the hell was Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan while I was fighting that asshole?" Naruto wondered out loud. He decides to see where the clear path in front of him will take him. He walks the path for hours and finally gets annoyed and walks up the tallest tree that he could. When he finally reached the top he saw a giant clearing not too far from where he was that had five pyramids and each had a giant orb of a different color. There looked like there was more there but he couldn't see it from this distance.

He finally got the the area that he saw from the tree and looked around. The place had a majestic feel to it and almost felt like it was inviting him to come farther towards its center. Naruto reached the center and saw that there was a throne. As he got closer to the throne, a white light blinded him and made him look away. When he looked back, a woman with a golden glow sat on the throne. "W-who are you?" Naruto asked with fear in his voice.

The woman gave him a comforting smile. "I, young one, am Kami. It seems that the seal that my brother placed on you was tampered with, that is the only way that you could be here." Kami answered in a calm voice. "But where is...here, Kami-baa...Kami-baa...I don't want to call her that." Naruto said as he held his head that was in pain.

Kami floated over to Naruto and placed her hand across his body. "How dare those fools let a baseless fear do this to a child. You have so many seals on you that I am suprised that you are still alive but I believe that is because several of therm neutralise each other. It also looks like you have several compulsion and order seals which is why you are in pain since you tried to go against one of them by wanting to not insult me. I will remove these seals from you. You will not be much stronger but you will be able to finally reach your potential."

As Kami started to remove the seals, Naruto's memories from his life started to play in her mind and brought tears to her eye and then rage. "I thought the seals were the only wrongs that those people had done to you but all of the hatred and beatings...I will not allow you to be subjected to this ever again." A glowing ball leaves her hand and enters the Shiki Fuin on Naruto's stomach and she waves her hand and makes three scrolls appear, all the size of the Forbidden scroll. "What are these scrolls?" Naruto asked and a new voice answers. "Those scrolls are ones that were created long ago by the woman in front of you." Naruto turns to his side and is jumps suddenly when he sees that there is a girl his age next to him. He looks at her and notices her red hair, her red eyes with slitted pupils, her tails, and her fox ears...TAILS AND FOX EARS?!

"K-Kyuubi?! But I thought you were in the seal?!" Naruto asks freaked out. "That is because I let her out of the seal since she wasn't responsible for her actions that day years ago like you weren't responsible for your fight with Orochimaru just before you came here. She can come out of the seal but she is still linked to the seal for the time being and will be till it fades in two or three years." Kami answered Naruto's question.

"The first scroll is the Master Contract which is linked to every summon animal, even the ones that no longer have a scroll or never had one to begin with. The second scroll is a special storage scroll that contains at least one of every weapon you could think of as well as supplies that are linked to a pocket dimension so it refills when the supply drops. The last scroll is a special jutsu scroll. In it is every jutsu imaginable but a jutsu will only appear when you have the ability to learn it or if you will need it since it would be foolhardy to give access to every jutsu, even to a pure soul like yourself." Kami said.

"Um...whats a summon animal?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi sighed. "A summon animal is different from a normal animal. They all have different abilities and grow to sizes much larger than a normal animal ever could and some could be as powerful as a Biju such as the Divine Contracts of the phoenix, dragons, tigers, and Tortoise. In order to use a contract, you need to sign your name in blood on the contract itself." Kyuubi explained.

Naruto nodded and opened the Master Contract and signed his name in the contract. "So, is that I need to do before I can go back?" Naruto asked the two women but Kami shakes her head and holds her hand out. Five colored orbs fly into her hand from the giant orbs that were at the tips of the pyramids. "These are orbs of pure elemental chakra. I can put them into your chakra system and give you affinities to all five elements. Even though you will have the affinities it will still be up to you to train to use them and use them correctly." The five orbs enter Naruto and mix with his chakra system.

"I wish you luck Naruto. Oh...and a certain Hyouton user will be coming back to you in a few weeks. Now before you leave, lets do something about your clothes. Open the Master Storage Scroll and slide your blood across the picture of a chest and a crow's head and say 'Jing's clothes'." Kami said and Naruto did so. Out of the scroll came: a pair of black pants, a black short-sleaved shirt, black boots, and an orange collared jacket (or is it a cloak? idk) and appeared on Naruto's body. Naruto and Kyuubi faded from Kami's realm.

[Just outside the tower in the Forest of Death three days after the encounter with Orochimaru]

Naruto felt weird again as he faded back into existance. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that. I guess I need to catch up with the bastard and the banshee. Why the hall did I ever like her. I guess it must have been one of those seals that Kami-sama removed from me." Naruto wondered to himself. **"I think that your right about that, kit. I don't know who put the seals on to begin with but I will not allow it to happen again."** Kyuubi said to him. Naruto nodded mentally and headed into the tower. As he got farther into the tower, he saw Sasuke and Sakura with Iruka.

"Where is Naruto?" Iruka ask the two. "Hn, the dobe probably got himself killed." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Yeah, the baka was afraid the entire time we were in there." Sakura said. "Oh really, and who was it that ran away when Orochimaru showed up? You two left me there to die in order to save your own asses."Naruto said as he walked into the room the other three people were. Naruto walked past them and through the door in front of them. He entered the room he saw that the rest of the Rookie 9, Team Gai, the Sand Siblings, an Oto team, and Kabuto's team were already there as well as the senseis of each team.

He looked up at the Hokage as he began his speech about what the chunin exams were truely about. 'Its obvious that they are simply a way to replace war and to impress VIPs to gain a bigger budget and more missions...wait how did I know that? It must have been those damn seals restricting my intelect. When I find who ever put those on me...' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a new voice. He looked over the railling and say a jonin in the middle of the ring. "My name is Gekkou Hayate. Since so many too many teams passed for us to proceed directly to the third stage of the exam, there will be a preliminary round here and now. The names that appear on the board will be the two opponents. Is there anyone that would like to back out?" Hayate finished. Kabuto raised his hand. "I will. I was injured in the forest and have very little chakra." Kabuto said as he walked out of the room.

The board streamed through the names of the remaining genin. 'Well there is no need to watch the fights now so I'll just meditate till its my turn.' With that, Naruto closed his eyes and went into his mindscape.

[Mindscape]

Naruto entered his mind and immediatly noticed that he was in a sewer. "Now this is just sad. Talk about having your mind in the gutter." Naruto focused his mind and changed the sewer into a forest. "Well this is better. I guess I can talk with Kyuubi to clear up some issues." Naruto walked farther into the forest and was tackled by a red furred fox that was the size of a dog but slowly changed into the the woman he knew was the Kyuubi. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" Kyuubi said as she held him tighter. "I didn't think you'd be this happy, Kyuubi." Naruto said. The girls cheeks puffed. "Kyuubi isn't my name, its just a title due to my tails. My name is...I can't really remember. I can only remember as far back as the point that I was seal, everything else is a blank other than my knowledge. And yes I am very happy. I guess I'll go by Natsume till I can remember my real name. I have been in a sewer for twelve years so its great to finally be able to move freely and not worry about getting wet." Natsume said as she released Naruto from her grip.

Naruto sat up. "Where are the scrolls, Natsume?" Naruto asked since they hadn't been with him when he faded into his world. "Well they are here in you mindscape. They are here so that you wouldn't misplace them. The Master Contract and the jutsu scroll should stay here so they can't be taken but I can seal the storage scroll in your left shoulder by putting a seal there so only you can get it." Natsume said as a seal appeared on Naruto's left shoulder. "There, that will hold the storage seal. Now, I think its your turn to fight so you better win." Naruto nodded after Natsume finished and he left the mindscape.

[Back in the tower]

Naruto woke up to Sakura's fist very close to his face. He grabbed her fist. "Its very rude to try to hit someone when they are sleeping." He pushes her fist aside and drops into the ring. 'Looks like I'm facing Kiba. This shouldn't be too hard.' Naruto thought to himself. "Woohoo, come on Akamaru! We got an easy break with us against the dobe." Kiba says as he and Akamaru also drop into the ring. "I feel sorry for Uzumaki-san since he is no where near as trained as Kiba." Kurenai says to Kakashi. "Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that. After all, Naruto is the number one suprising ninja." Kakashi said without looking away from his book.

Hayate brought his hand down. "Begin!" He jumped away from the ring. "You might as well give up, Naruto. There is no way that a dobe like you could even come close to winning." Kiba boasted while totally ignoring his opponent. Naruto pulled out the storage scroll from his shoulder and brought out a...newspaper? He rolled up the newspaper and walked over to Kiba. "What the hell are you..." was all Kiba got out. "BAD DOG!" Naruto brought the newpaper down onto Kiba's head repeatedly. When Kiba hit his attacker, he turned into a puff of smoke.

"That was a kage bushin, inu-baka. Now, since its two-on-one I think I'll even the odds. **Kuchiyose no jutsu: ookami**." In a puff of smoke, a large wolf appears next to him. "So you are the one chosen to sign 'that' contract. I am Shippuu." the large wolf said. "Well then, make sure that the pup doesn't get in the way." Naruto said as he pulled out the Master Storage scroll from his shoulder and opens it while Shippuu pins Akamaru to the ground with his much larger paws.

Naruto bites his thumb and slides his blood along the same picture that he did earlier. 'Jing's blade." Naruto sent into the scroll. and a blade appeared on the back of his right wrist, held by a strap around his wrist. "One of my several weapons. The wrist blade of the Bandit King. Like when it was wielded by him, it shall strike down my enimies and shall protect those that I guard. Now Kiba, come at me!" Naruto said as he bent into a ready position, his writst blade ready to move at a moments notice.

Kiba was already pissed off because Naruto's summon had taken out Akamaru. 'That dobe thinks that he is stronger than me! Hell no!' "I'm gonna kick your ass, Naruto! **Tsuuga**!" Kiba roars and turns himself into a living drill. Naruto stands his ground with confidence. He moves to the side just as Kiba gets into range and gives a quick flick of his wrist. When the tsuuga ends, Kiba's was in his underware and the onlookers errupted into laughter at the sight. Naruto had his blade at Kiba's neck. "Surrender. Any movement will cause my blade to slit your throat effortlessly." Naruto says in a straight voice. Kiba sighs and surrenders.

As Hayate announces Naruto's win, Naruto jumps up to the upperdeck where everyone else was. Kakashi walked up to Naruto. "Naruto, where did you learn to summon and where did you find that scroll?" Kakashi asks him in a 'kind' voice. Naruto raises his eyebrow and dismisses both Shippuu and the wrist blade. "And why should I tell you, Hatake-san?" Naruto asks. Kakashi frowns underneath his mask. "Because I am your superior, Naruto. You follow my orders." Kakashi with authority in his voice.

"If you say so. I found them when my team abandoned me to fight Orochimaru on my own. I was thrown into some part of the forest and found the scroll some kind of shrine. As for summoning, the handseals were in the Forbidden scroll and I found the summoning contract back when we were in Nami. The only reason I didn't tell you was because every ninja needs to have a hidden ace." Naruto explained in a straight voice.

Kakashi nods in acceptance. "Well then, hand the summoning contract and the scroll so that Sasuke can use them." Kakashi said. "Hahaha. I don't think so, scarecrow. If you even try to force me then I will enforce the genin-jonin bylaw set by the Nidaime that states, 'If the jonin sensei of a team attempts to hinder one of his/her students in order to impove another, then said sensei will be re-assigned or demoted to chunin or even civilian status depending on the sevearity.' If I decide to follow through with this, then there will be an investigation through your record and what you have taught your team. In other words, it will completely screw you over." Naruto said as he walked away from team seven with Kakashi frozen in shock.

(Skip to after the numbers are drawn for the finals because the other fights are the same as canon)

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office after the lots were drawn. "Hiruzen-jiji, I need to talk to you about something very important. I need some advice and some information." Naruto said in a calm voice as Hiruzen looked at the boy that he considered family. "Well of course, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen gave a few handsigns and two ANBU dropped from the ceiling and left the room. Hiruzen channeled his chakra into a seal on his desk that sealed the room. "Now Naruto, what is it that you need to talk about?" Hiruzen asked and Naruto told him the truth about everything that had happened. Hiruzen was confused, angry, sad, happy, and interested all at once. Confused because of Kami talking to Naruto. Angry at Kakashi for showing such blattent favoritism. Happy because Naruto now had a way to grow stronger. Sad that both he and the Kyuubi had to suffer because of some third party's actions. And interested at how far Naruto could go.

"Well," Hiruzen began, "it seems like nothing is boring when it comes to you. So you were given gifts from Kami, the Kyuubi is a female and can leave the seal, and you can summon any creature in existance. Since you are having trouble with Kakashi and since he will most likely just train Sasuke, a student of mine and myself will personally train you. Since you can summon any animal then you can summon the monkeys to help as well. Myself and my student, Jiraiya, will train you for three of the four weeks and the last week you shall train yourself." Hiruzen said as Naruto's eyes bulged. "Th-thank-you, jiji." Naruto said. "Now go ahead and sleep, your going to have a long day tomorrow." Hiruzen said and watched Naruto leave.

##############

Thats the end of the first chapter. Like the original story, the paring will be Narutoxharem. I have two chosen that will be in it no matter what and they are femHaku and Amaru (the girl from the second Shippuuden movie). There will be two more spaces but I am looking for your input. I will need to know who the other two are and why exactly they could be with Naruto. Hinata and Sakura will not be in it.


End file.
